Too old for love
by celes91
Summary: After one year from the events of Sons of Libery, Otacon meets Snake in his apartment. His body is already starting to age, too quickly, but Otacon does not matter and continues to regard him as a friend. But perhaps, after all these years, their relationship could change ...


Disclaimer: I declare that the characters are not mine, they belong to Hideo Kojima. Also are adults (too much, I would say almost ripe), vaccinated (I have to check) and consenting.

I translated it from italian but my english isn't good, please tell me if there are big typos!

Otacon came back to his apartment that evening, after days of absence. San Diego Comicon had completely absorbed all that time. He needed a little time to reflect and relax.

He had spent the last few months to seek information about Patriots, and, above all, where he could find Raiden and Snake. More than a year before, Raiden decided to save Sunny, the daughter of Olga, from them; Snake followed him to give him a hand, but now Otacon hadn't news from both.

He wanted to help them, but hadn't found almost nothing on the Patriots, and there was not much he could do. He felt empty, without some risky mission to be entangled, without being able to see those two. Above all, he missed Snake. he felt he could call him friend, after all the moments they had shared together, certainly dangerous moments but beautiful. But, maybe, he don't ever see him just like a friend.

Dr. Emmerich sometimes doesn't sleep, wondering what _he_ was doing in that moment. He hadn't his photos,so tried to remember mentally his facial features, and had noticed starting to idealize his, as his memories faded. Outlined those traits hard, those piercing green eyes, that sculpted physique and wondered why everything in him was starting to intrigue.

That evening, he decided he would not think.

The scientist threw his bags in a corner of the living room, and closed the door behind him, sighing.

He just had to prepare something to eat that evening, and continue research on the morrow. He entered the small kitchen and began to boil water, then pulled out from the cupboard a box of instant ramen.

"They were only three ... but I remembered have taken more," he said, but perhaps had not counted well.

Ramen was not a great dinner, but he had nothing else in the pantry, and also isn't a good cook.

He sipped his ramen chicken watching distractedly the news on tv. More wars, more deaths. He wonder if Snake had to face ... seemed to be attracted by the outbreak of each battle.

"Enough! I have to think of something else, or I'll end up being sick! " Though Otacon, and changed the channel. But also in the action film could only find in the protagonist Snake strongman.

In the end, he decided to turn off the TV and go to sleep.

He got up from the table, and then he heard a noise. A noise coming from the living room. Silently, the scientist opened the door leading to the living room, but found it exactly as he had left it. There was the couch, in the usual place, the computer on the desk full of papers, the horrible curtains at the window, luggage left to themselves and the big box. Otacon wiped cold sweat from his forehead, and headed to the bathroom. However, there was something strange ... in fact, that box had always been there? The scientist finished brushing his teeth, and went to the box.

'Snake ... you're there? "Murmured, hopeful, but got no answer. Then he bent down and picked up the box. But underneath, there was absolutely nothing.

"What the hell ...? "Swore the hacker. He was about to turn around when suddenly he felt a touch on the shoulder.

he screamed, and, turning round, faced an unknown man. He was muscular and athletic, in his fifties.

Otacon was undecided whether to run away or scream, but his voice was choked in his throat and did not know where to go.

"Hey! Everything okay? " The man asked in a low and husky voice, taking a step forward.

The scientist looked at him again in the face, and suddenly recognized him.

"Solid Snake? " he asked, his voice trembling.

The soldier laughed, a lot more raucous than the year before. "You did not recognize it? Sorry if I scared you'

Otacon said nothing, continuing to watch it. That hair streaked with white ... those wrinkles on his face ... Why in a year had occurred such a change? how was it possible? However, his companion of adventures still retained a certain charm, he could not deny it.

"Hasn't you peed on your pants like the last time, hasn't you? »

"N-no ... of course not," managed to say the scientist.

Smiling Snake sat on the old couch. "At last I found you. You had changed address, and it was not easy, I had with me phones or other electronic stuff, you know ...

In the end a few days ago I found the place ... I got in, but seems you went on a 'vacation' , so your neighbors told me. So I waited. Every night I did a survey to see if you come back. Finally I found you. "

Otacon caught his breath. "So, did you help Raiden? "

Snake nodded. "He's on the right track, and, as he said, does not want to be helped. He's grown-up, no longer the boy once was. And I too... during this year... "He paused, crossing his fingers' are aged all of a sudden. Now I go to middle age, you see? »

Otacon looked at the dull gaze of his friend.

'It's on in my genetic code, I was born to die soon, "continued Snake" finally did his dirty work. Continuing at this rate, in a few years it will finish the work. "

Otacon knew that whatever he said to comfort would have been useless. He just swallow nervously. "Can I do something for you? I mean..."

The soldier smiled again. "Only let me sleep here, at least for tonight. I usually sleep outdoors, but I found that the heat is fine with me but the mosquitoes are unbearable '

"Of course, stay as you want! But don't smoke in the house, "said Otacon.

"Damn, but it was just what I needed to put me at ease! "Joked Snake, giving a little punch on his shoulder.

"But, at least, can I take a bit of this?"Suggested, letting out from a pocket a flask of liquor.

"I ... I'm not really a good drinker"

"Bah ... then, how you spend the night here? »

"I hacked my playstation 3" said the scientist pointing the console under the TV. He hoped not to annoy him but did not have much else available 'It just came out a stealth game and there are impossible missions for two players, and ... »

"I understand ... I'm not the greatest gamer, but maybe we can combine two things," said the spy, grabbing one of the controllers' "every time one of us loses a life, will have to take a sip of this beauty "

"I'm not sure ..." Otacon temporized, that with "not a good drinker" actually meant to be just a teetotaler.

"Stop it! You're a man, or what?"

Otacon sighed. He knew how it would end. "Okay, you've convinced me. But we only do a few plays "

few hours later Otacon awoke on the couch, sweating. He had a slight headache and a feeling of nausea and a sour taste in the mouth, glasses tangled in his hair. The only source of light in the living room was the television on, the screen with no signal, which allows to good distinguish elements of the room. He took a while 'to remember what had happened, and he said he was stupid to accept the challenge. At first he seemed to be in the lead, but over time he lost more often and more often had to take a sip of the stuff that made him obscure the view and blaze throat. In the end, could not remember exactly what had happened, he only knew that he had lost consciousness. Snake probably succumbed soon after, he was lying on the floor, and his slow breathing was the only sound in the room.

The soldier was wearing only pants camouflage; in fact it was quite hot.

Hal could not stop looking at him, knowing that he could do it completely undisturbed.

Despite its unnatural aging, his body was still muscular and toned as he remembered. The hacker felt going to thrill a bit 'too much, but could not help it.

They were friends for years, and rarely had the opportunity to observe him while he slept. To see him so helpless was something that almost filled him with tenderness.

Without being able to control himself, with incredible slowness, approached the soldier. His fingers hesitated a little and then touch his forehead, and from there went down quietly tracing the contours of the neck and then the shoulders and chest. Hal had wanted to get a bit 'more down. But a moment later, Snake slowly opened his eyes and his gaze pointed on Otacon.


End file.
